Jim Henson's Muppets in Spy Muppets: License to Croak
Jim Henson's Muppets in Spy Muppets: License to Croak is a game where some of Kermit's friends have gone mad. Kermit (as Agent Frog) is a secret agent trying to get his friend to be good. His evil friends include Gonzo (as Dr. Nose), Miss Piggy (as Piggy Galore), Pepe the King Prawn (as King Prawn) and Statler and Waldorf. His sergeant is Sam the Eagle (as Agent Patriot). Along the way, Animal (as Agent Argh), Fozzie (as Agent Triple F) and Rizzo (as Agent Rodent) help him defeat them and help him escape from Miss Piggy. This game is only for Game Boy Advance. Gameplay Before the game can get started, Kermit (as Agent Frog) must choose a villain what he wants: King Prawn (Pepe), Dr. Nose (Gonzo), or Piggy Galore (Miss Piggy) by pressing the buttons that follow the screen. Villain Levels Villain 1: King Prawn The villain is Pepe as King Prawn: back up agent is Rizzo as Agent Rodent. Game 1: Build a Boat Agent Frog has to build a boat before time runs out by selecting the right object. Game 2: Boat Chase Agent Frog must keep up with the Henchobsters to get to King Prawn. If Agent Frog's boat is damaged, he can pick up wrenches. Jumping is only available if Agent Frog picked up one a drill. Enemies: * Buoys - These will try to slow Agent Frog down. * Henchlobsters - These will jump out of the boat to attack Agent Frog. Items: * Drills - Used to help Kermit jump over obstacles. * Wrenches - Used to repair Agent Frog's boat. Game 3: Tunnel Trouble Agent Frog must navigate through the tunnel to get to King Prawn's lair by avoiding lobster claws used by King Prawn. Enemies: * Lobster Claws - These will spawn out of the holes, trying to attack Kermit. * Fish - If Agent Frog stays too long, a school of fish will attack him. * Whirlpools - These will drag Agent Frog, which can slow him down and make him run into a Lobster Claw. Items: * First Aid Kits - Used to replenish Agent Frog's health. Game 4: King Prawn (Boss) Agent Frog now confronts King Prawn. Kermit must zap all the claws to get him. Enemies: * King Prawn - Is the first boss of the game. Kermit must zap his claws without taking damage. If Kermit touches a claw, he takes damage. If he gets grabbed, Kermit will take heavy damage. Items: * First Aid Kits - They will drop after a few minutes during the battle. Game 5: Rizzo To The Rescue (If Agent Frog is defeated) Agent Rodent must eat all the wires without being shocked before Kermit's time runs out. If Agent Rizzo loses all of his health or if Kermit's time runs out, Agent Frog will have to start all over again. Items: * First Aid Kits - Found in the maze and will heal Rizzo. Villain 2: Piggy Galore The villain is Miss Piggy as Piggy Galore: the back up agent is Animal as Agent Argh. Game 1: Build a Motorcycle Agent Frog has to build a motorcycle before time runs out by selecting the right object. Game 2: Motorcycle Chase Agent Frog has to keep up with the Henchpigs before he loses them. Enemies: * Henchpigs - They will throw food at Agent Frog, slowing him down. * Oil Slick - They will damage Agent Frog's motorcycle. * Cracks - They will damage Agent Frog's motorcycle by bumping into them. Items: * Wrench - Used to repair Agent Frog's motorcycle. * Horn - Used to stop the Henchpigs from throwing food. Game 3: Food Fight Agent Frog must defeat three Henchpigs by throwing food to get to Piggy Galore. Enemies: * Henchpigs - These will use food to attack Agent Frog. They must be defeated, the three of them. Items: * Food - Used to attack Henchpigs. Game 4: Piggy Galore (Boss) Agent Frog must defeat Piggy Galore by throwing food at her. Watermelons are heavy to be carried, but Piggy can carry them. They cannot be destroyed at all when in the air. If a Watermelon hits Agent Frog, he will be stunned for a short time. Enemies: Piggy Galore - Is the second boss in the game. Kermit must throw food at her. After the machine meter is filled, Piggy will turn on the button by pressing the switch to cause flying food. In addition, she will eat a food rather than throw it. Items: Food - Used to defeat Piggy Galore. Game 5: Open the Fridge Agent Arrgh must open the fridge using his rage. If Kermit's time runs out, the game ends and Kermit must start all over again. Villain 3: Dr. Nose The villain is Gonzo as Dr. Nose: the back up agent is Fozzie as Agent Triple F. Game 1: Build the Snowmobile Agent Frog has to build a snowmobile before time runs out by choosing the right object. Game 2: Snowmobile Chase Agent Frog and Triple F are on a mission to get to Dr. Nose's lair. They must keep up with the Hench Chickens to get there. Enemies: * Obstacles - There are two obstacles: rocks and trees. Used to slow down penguins. * Penguins - These will distract Fozzie and Kermit and will tumble if they get hit. Items: * Wrenches - Used to heal the snowmobile and slow down penguins. * First Aid Kits - Used to heal Triple F when the snowmobile crashes and slow down penguins. Game 3: Snowball Fight Kermit must defeat the Hench Chickens. However, penguins and Triple F are on the way to distract them. Enemies: * Hench Chickens - These will throw snowballs. Game 4: Dr. Nose (Boss) Kermit must foil Dr. Nose by turning all buttons red. Enemies: * Dr. Nose - Is the third boss of the game. Kermit must turn all the buttons red while avoiding the chickens to defeat them. * Chickens - These will try to peck Kermit. Game 4: Omelette Of Doom Triple F must stop the Swedish Chef by luring pipes to drop eggs onto him before Agent Frog's time runs out. Agent Frog will waste time if an egg lands on him. If Agent Frog runs out of time, he will be cooked into frog omelette and must start again. Villain 4: Statler and Waldorf The Agent B and B impostors reveal to be Statler and Waldorf, knowing captured the real Agent B and B (Bunsen and Beaker). Kermit must throw bricks at the robot to defeat him. Enemies: * Statler and Waldorf's Robot - The robot has three attacks: ** Claw - The robot will claw Kermit. ** Egg Launcher - This will launch eggs at Kermit. When two parts are destroyed: The robot will grab Piggy. If Piggy is defeated or Agent Frog loses his health, he has to start all over again. The robot has a new attack: * Food Puncher - This will launch food at Kermit. Must be ducked. Trivia *''Jim Henson's Muppets in Spy Muppets: License to Croak'''s title is a pun on "License to kill". Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:2003 video games Category:Action games Category: Licensed games